Naruto: Rewind
by gorutovssageta
Summary: Adopted from akatsuki-cloak. Naruto is in a battle with Madara Uchiha, who uses a forbidden jutsu to send the shinobi back in time. Now Naruto has replaced his younger self and must relive his youth. Can he rebuild the past to make a better future?
1. Naruto Goes Back

_OK so this is a fanfiction I adopted from akatsuki cloak, the original author of this story. I have some big plans for tyhis, but I'm first editing and adding to the earlier chapoters. So please enjoy the first chapter! _

Uzumaki Naruto was staring at the man that had caused untold amounts of chaos, death, and destruction throughout his life, had fought toe to toe against Senju Hirashima, the First Hokage, and summoned the Kyuubi no Yoko to attack his village nineteen years ago, forcing his father Namizake Minato to seal it inside his infant son with the Enchantment Spell: Dead Demon Imprisonment (Reaper Death Seal), killing him in the process. This man was Uchiha Madara, the original Uchiha who was thought to perish long ago.

The ground around them was littered with craters, scorch marks, shuriken, and kunai. They had been fighting for hours, and it was evident by all the wounds they had, they were both covered in bruises and other minor cuts, the left side of Naruto's cloak was burnt, and the other half was nearly gone. Seeing as there was no use for the cloak, Naruto threw it off his shoulders.

Madara had a fairly deep gash along his left side, and his orange spiral mask laid in pieces just a few feet away. Madara was furious, sure he knew the jinchuuriki was strong, but he had been fighting toe to toe with him for hours even he was getting pushed to his limit. The last person to fight him to his limit was the First Hokage, a battle etched into the history of Konohagakure.

Naruto then shot forward, intending on ending Madara's life, once and for all, but Madara had other plans. He activated his Mangekyou Sharingan, sending a massive surge of chakra to his eyes. Naruto's eyes widened, he didn't know what was going to happen, but anything that used that much chakra couldn't be good. But it was to late to move, and he found himself being slowly pulled threw a black spinning portal. Madara laid there watching for as long as he could but passed out from chakra exhaustion.

Naruto was trying to figure out what was happening, so he recalled his vast knowledge on the Sharingan and it's techniques, due to his many scuffles with Uchiha Sasuke, then he remembered something. There was a forbidden jutsu, that was unique to the Mangekyou Sharingan itself. It allowed the user to forcefully teleport the target anywhere, usually inside solid rock or something similar, but the downside, as there was with any technique, was that you had to remain conscious to keep the destination fixed. Or else the target could alter the destination with a relatively simple jutsu.

Naruto was slowly sinking into the portal to his demise, so he flashed through hand signs at such a speed even a seasoned jonin would only see blurs. He then made one last hand sign, and found out that Madara knew he would lose consciousness, as he had set a double destination. It was directly under Konoha, twelve years ago. Realizing he was already in the time, he couldn't help that, so he focused on keeping his self from appearing in solid rock. He could feel himself about to appear, then it all went black, he could only hope he had made it.

Naruto awoke with a start, he sat up and looked around, he was in an apartment, not just any apartment, but the one he stayed in when he was a kid. It was a dark simple room apartment, one room was the bedroom, where he was, and the other was the kitchen/living room. Then of course there was the bathroom as well, where Naruto had spent much time cleansing his system of his ramen diet.

He then realized he must of finished the jutsu, but if that was the case, where was his younger self? He got up and looked around the apartment, but all he found was a few empty instant ramen cups. He looked outside, and by the position of the moon it was about two in the morning.

After cleaning up the apartment a little, he went and sat down on the bed and tried to figure out where his younger self was at. He couldn't think of any reason why until he stood up and ran to the bathroom to looked in the mirror. He sighed with relief when he realized he was not in his younger self's body.

He slowly walked back to his bedroom and sat down on the messy, unmade bed. He thought some moreof why the occurance happened, which due to his vast knowledge of space time ninjutsu, the only explanation was that he had replaced his younger strength due to the difference in strength. Or blond luck, either one was true at this point.

So after thinking it over, he laid down on the old, worn out mattress and closed his eyes. He thought about other things, such as whether or not he should keep his identity a secret, or should he live through his life as Naruto, or if he should make it seem as if Naruto had disappeared and assume a new identity, or just tell people what happened. Deciding he would think it over in the morning he fell asleep, but not before vowing to protect everyone precious to him, and not let anything happen to them this time.

Naruto woke up at six the next morning, he was amazed that he wasn't tired, normally after a fight of that caliber even he would be out a week, but he just chalked it up as a side effect of the space-time jutsu Madara used on him.

"_Well better get going," _he thought as he went to his closet and looked at what he had in it, he jumped back in shock as he was met with a wall of orange. He was holding his chest.

"_I forgot all I wore when I was little was bright orange jumpsuits_." he said as he thought of a way to not have to wear them again.

He eventually decided he would go shopping, so he transformed into a boy, about 19 years old, he had brown hair, and was about six foot tall, he was wearing a pair of black sweat pants, and a black t-shirt with a red swirl on the back of it.

He then set out to go to the Higashi Weapon Shop, it was a shinobi only store, due to the dangerous equipment they sold there. They also sold ninja-grade, clothes, and other ninja need's.

Naruto arrived, surprised to see that they were already open, so he opened the door and entered the shop.

"Hello! Welcome to the Higashi Weapon Shop, now what can I do for you?" a voice asked, as a man in his late 40's with long light brown hair, wearing a pair of tan pants, along with a tan undershirt, over a black vest came from behind the counter, not giving Naruto any trouble as he had put his Leaf headband on.

"Well I was looking for some new clothes." Naruto stated. "I need something in black and orange if you have it."

"I'm sure we have what you need, just take a look around and let me know if you find anything," the man responded in a kind voice.

"Thanks old man," Naruto said, then walked to the clothing section of the store to look for a new wardrobe.

After looking around for several minutes, he had decided on a pair of black shinobi pants, with a lot of pockets on them. He had on a mesh tank top, and over that he had a blood red t-shirt on with black tribal markings on it, and over that was a black jacket with blood red marks on it swirl on the back.

"Yeah, this is my style!" Naruto exclaimed as he examined the clothes with a grin. "Maybe reliving my childhood again could be fun..."

He walked up to the shop keeper with four of the new outfits, plus the one he was wearing.

"Well, how you find everything?" the shop keeper asked.

"Yes sir I did," Naruto replied as he laid the clothes down on the counter.

As the man was ringing them up he noticed the size.

"Umm not to pry, but aren't these clothes too small for you?" he asked. "You might have to really squeeze into these to put em on!"

"Yes they are, there actually for my nephew." Naruto responded with a slight chuckle. "Thanks for your concern though old man."

After thanking the man, Naruto walked out the store carrying his new clothes. He then made a clone and had it take the rest of his clothes to his apartment while he walked to the Academy.

Naruto was on his way to his class room, which was filled with noisy students, and a yelling Iruka trying to get them to quiet down with no success. But when Naruto walked in there was complete and utter silence. Iruka turned to see what they were all staring at, and saw Naruto standing there in his new clothes. Naruto walked in the class, going to his seat with a smug smile.

"Wow, look at Naruto, trying to be as cool as Sasuke now!" Ino shouted, which caused the class to react with a laugh. "Where did you get the new clothes Naruto?"

When Naruto didn't even look up at her she got mad, walking up to the shinobi with a curious/angry expression on her face.

"Hey, look at me loser!" Ino shouted as Naruto slowly looked up with a bored glance.

"What do want Ino?" Naruto asked as Ino's face reddened with anger.

"Why are you acting so different, you're still a loser compared to Sasuke!" she screamed. When she received no answer she decided to continue.

"I mean, what's the point, Sasuke is the best while you are dead last!" she continued. "Sasuke can bury you in a fight, he get's way better grades, and your just a freak!" As soon as the words escaped her mouth, everyone in the room felt a crushing force in the room, and found it hard to breath. A few of the weaker students almost passed out, Iruka was even stunned for a second.

"First of all Ino, don't compare me to some emo loser like Sasuke," Naruto responded sharply as he lowered the chakra he had unleashed to intimidate the girl. "He might have been first before, but now I'm at one hundred percent."

"Ok now we are going to be taking the final exam, which will consist of shuriken and kunai throwing, the replacement jutsu, a taijutsu match against Mizuki, then finally the bushin jutsu." Iruka announced. "Now everyone outside for the first test while I talk to Naruto for a second."

"Can I help you Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asked as Iruka sat at the desk beside Naruto's.

"I was just wondering if everything's OK with you?" Iruka stated, suspicious on why the boy hadn't pulled a prank or done anything juvenile the entire day. Also, his style of clothing had changed as well.

"Nothing, just growing up Iruka-sensei," Naruto responded as Iruka gave him a suspicious glance, then nodded in response.

"OK, well I hope you're right Naruto," Iruka said as he guided Naruto outside. "I hope you're right..."

When they got outside Iruka started calling names in no specific order (i'll skip most of them as they are of no importance) Sakura got 12 of 15 but also missed the bonus one, Ino hit 10 of 15, but hit the bonus one, resulting in a score of 12.

After all the rest of the students went all that were left were Sasuke and Naruto. Iruka called Sasuke's name and Sasuke stepped forward. He readied his shuriken and kunai, he hit 14 of 15, and also hit the bonus one, getting a score of 16. He gave a superior smirk then walked back to where he was standing.

Then Iruka called Naruto's name as the shinobi stepped forth.

"Ha, I bet you don't get half as many as Sasuke did!" Sakura shouted, receiving shouts of agreement from the Sasuke fangirl's. Naruto smirked and threw his shuriken and kunai, hitting every target including the bonus. As he did, the shinobi turned to face the awe struck crowd, Sasuke's eyes widened as he stared at Naruto.

"A-alright, next will be the replacement jutsu." Iruka announced as he signaled Mizuki, who threw a rubber ball at each of the students one at a time, Sasuke received the highest score with a 94, Naruto only trailing by 3 points.

"Ok, now everyone have a seat next to the sparring circle." Iruka continued. "Now the rules simple. You must last at least one minute against Mizuki, and a perfect score is three." One by one the students came, and they all passed, then it was Sasuke's turn, he lasted the full three minutes, receiving a perfect score.

Then it was Naruto's turn, but this time he received no jabbing from the Sasuke fan club, as they were busy fawning over Sasuke.

_"So, it's the nine tailed brat," _ Mizuki thought. _"Heh, I'll purposely go all out so that he fails the test. No need for a demon to actually become a shinobi.:"_

Mizuki grinned as he swung at Naruto, Naruto dodging the swing using his superior speed. Mizuki growled as everyone, including Iruka looked up as Naruto dodged every swing Mizuki threw. Mizuki continued to angrily swing, each swing having more force then the last. Iruka opened his mouth to respond as Mizuki threw a mighty punch, which Naruto caught as it entered his radius. He kneed Mizuki in the chest, the chunin gasping for air as he fell to his knees. Naruto then punched the teacher in the cheek, the cheek caving in where Naruto's fist sunk in. The crowd just gaped at him, as Naruto brushed his hands with a grin. Iruka slowly wrote down Naruto's perfect score, not sure if he believed what just happened. Then after everyone completed the Bushin no Jutsu, it was time to announce the Rookie of the Year.

"OK everyone, first I just wanted to tell you all that you all did great on your exams today, and all of you passed." Iruka announced as the crowd cheered in response. "Now it is time to announce the Rookie of the Year!"

"What's the point, Sasuke is gonna win!" Ino shouted as Sakura and the fangirls nodded in agreement. "So come on Iruka-sensei, just announce Sasuke..."

"JUST SHUT UP AND LET ME FINISH!" Iruka interrupted as an annoyed tick appeared on his forehead. He took a breath to calm himself, then continued.

"Now as I was saying, the Rookie of the Year is a tie!" Iruka continued. "This is a first in the history of Konoha that two students had tied for the Rookie of the Year. The two students are... Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto! So to decide the winner, we will have a sparring match between the two canadiates!"

Everyone was standing outside the sparing circle, with Sasuke and Naruto on opposite sides of it.

"OK, this is going to be an all out spar, meaning anything is allowed except trying to kill the opponent," Iruka explained. "Now, begin the battle!" Sasuke took off at Naruto first, Naruto going into a defensive stance as Sasuke tried to kick the shinobi in the chest, but Naruto swayed to avoid this. He continued to sway as Sasuke followed up his kick with several punches and kicks combined, Naruto using his speed to outclass Sasuke. Sasuke angrily jumped back as he made several hand signs to use ninjutsu.

"Katon Ryuuka no Jutsu (Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu)!" Sasuke roared as he sent the giant fireball into Naruto's radius, who looked up with a grin as it approaced at an unnatural speed/ He held out his hands as the fireball came in, catching the fireball with his bare hands. Without warning, he kicked the fireball into the sky, making hand signs to use his own ninjutsu.

"Kage Bushin no Jutsu (Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu)!" Naruto shouted as he summoned over 30 clones. Sasuke growled as Iruka gasped in amazement, Sasuke sending several shuriken and kunai at the incoming clones.

"How is this possible, these are not just regular clones, they are flesh and blood clones!" Iruka shouted as the Naruto clones surrounded Sasuke. Sasuke growled as he was attacked by the clones, each clone taking a hit on the weakening Sasuke. Sasuke let out a scream as they threw the Uchiha before the true Naruto, who looked down at the fallen Uchiha with his arms folded across his chest.

"It's over Sasuke, just give up," Naruto stated as Sasuke looked up with an angry expression.

"No way, not until I beat you loser!" Sasuke roared as he leaped at the shinobi, who backhanded the Uchiha as he came into his radius.

"The winner is Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke is unable to continue," Iruka stated proudly.

"Wait, he cheated!" Sakura screamed, much to the displeasure of everyone else.

"Enough Sakura, sometimes you fangirls take it too far," Iruka responded in annoyance.

"Well, umm .. he did but I don't know how!" Sakura stammered.

"OK, well you can't prove it so leave it alone Sakura," Iruka responded as he gave Naruto a ribbon. "Now let me announce the teams. Naruto, you will be paired up with Sasuke and Sakura. Hatake Kakashi... uh-oh, shall be your sensei. Good luck..."

"Ah, Kakashi-sensei is a big teddy bear once you get over his scary act," Naruto said with a grin as he looked over at Sasuke. "Sorry Teme, hope you're not too mad at me for giving you that beating."

"I will pay you back for that... Dobe," Sasuke responded as the two new rivals stared each other down.

One by one, all of the sensei's came to pick up their genin's, besides Naruto's new sensei.

"Wow, look who we've got here," Kakashi stated as he entered the room in a late fashion. "I'm not too impressed, honestly I can tell I'll hate all of you... especially pinky over there." Sakura looked up with her mouth widened as Kakashi sighed.

"Meet me up at the roof in 10 minutes," he directed as he body flickered from the classroom.

As soon as they were gone, Naruto disappeared in a swirl of fire, then reappeared on the roof, startling Kakashi.

"_I wonder how he already knows the shun shin? And at such an advanced level he can use fire to cover his movement?" _Kakashi asked himself.

When Sasuke and Sakura arrived on the roof, Sakura was visibly surprised that Naruto had gotten up there, Sasuke was surprised as well, but he hid it.

"Well, I suppose we should start by introducing ourselves to each other." Kakashi stated with a very disinterested tone, never looking up from his book.

"Well maybe you should go first Kakashi-sensei." Sakura asked.

"_Heh, some things never change." _Naruto thought absentmindedly.

"Well ok then, my name is Hatake Kakashi, I have many likes, and only a few dislikes, I have many hobbies, but I don't feel like sharing them with you, as for my dreams are also none of your business." Kakashi responded with an eye smile.

"_Great, all we learned was his name." _Sakura thought irritatedly.

"Why don't you go first, pinky?" Kakashi asked.

Sakura fumed at the nickname, but didn't show it. "Well my name is Haruno Sakura, my likes are." she answered as she casted a look at Sasuke and giggled. "My dislikes are loudmouths, and Naruto."

"_Man, I forgot how much of a fan girl she was," _Naruto thought with an annoyed glance.

"My hobbies are.." she said as she looked at Sasuke, and giggled. "My dreams for the future are "

"OK then, your next." Kakashi stated as he pointed at Sasuke.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke, I have very few likes, and a lot of dislikes, my hobbies are training, and my dream, no, my ambition, is to get stronger and kill a certain someone." Sasuke replied darkly.

"_Sasuke is so cool!" _Sakura thought as she stared admirably at Sasuke.

"OK then, your turn." Kakashi said and motioned towards Naruto

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto, I like ramen, nice people, and the old man Hokage. I dislike emo's, like Teme..." he said and cast a look at Sasuke. "And people who judge other without getting to know them and people who abandon there comrades. My hobbies are training, playing shogi, among other things. My dream is to protect all that is precious to me."

"_Great, I have a banshee fan girl, an emo avenger, and a protective, serious ninja. I guess is could be worse."_ Kakashi thought with a sigh. "OK, well that's all for today, meet me at training ground seven tomorrow morning at 6, oh and don't eat breakfast, you'll just through up."

The three members of team seven got up and headed home.

"Hey Sasuke, do you want to go on a date?" Sakura started but Sasuke was already walking away. She looked disshearted for a second, but then thought she was going to get to tell Naruto no, when he asked for a date. But Naruto just walked past her without so much as a word. So she slowly started her walk home, slightly upset at being ignored by both her teammates.

When Naruto saw both his teammates were out of sight he shun shined to training ground 44, the Forest of Death. He looked around nostalgically.

"Man, I havent seen this place, since the Akatsuki destroyed it a few years ago looking for me." Naruto thought to himself. He then made a hand seal and shouted " Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" and 500 clones popped into existence. "OK I want 150 of you to work on chakra control, I want another 200 to work on the highest ranked jutsu you can, I want the other 150 to work on genjutsu." he stated, and was happy to see all his clones get straight to work.

He then made a peculiar handsign and said "chakra clone jutsu!" and 50 more clones popped into existence. "ok I want 10 of you to do pushups, 10 more to start running laps, 15 to do pull ups, and the other 15 to do .some other exercise." he stated and watched all the new clones get to work. _"man, I'm glad I created these new clones a couple years ago." _he thought.

Flashback two years ago

Naruto had just finished a new clone technique, it allowed anything the clones did physically do be transferred back to the creator. But in return, nothing they learned came back to the user as did with shadow clones, they also took twice the chakra then shadow clones did. But Naruto thought it was a fair trade off.

End flashback

Naruto nodded, then made a handsign and seals all over his boy glowed for a second, then faded away and there was no sign of them "resistance seal increase level 99." he was now at level 99 on his resistance seals. (To put this into perspective, level one was like walking in water, and level two was twice that.)

Naruto then proceeded to start his work out so his body would be able to adjust to the new level of resistance.

Time skip, 4 hours later.

It was now eight o-clock, and Naruto was trudging his way back to his apartment, he was beat, he had just done the equivalent to 4 days of straight exorcise in 4 hours. As soon as he got inside his apartment, he collapsed on the bed, and was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

Naruto woke up and felt nice and refreshed, like he had just slept for the past week, he loved his unreal stamina. He just thanked the fox for that. "speaking of the fox, I haven't heard from him, since the jump." he said as he got in the shower. "ill see whats wrong after breakfast."

After Naruto ate breakfast he sat down on the floor in a lotus position and concentrated.

He opened his eyes and found himself in front of a giant cage. He looked around and didn't see Kyuubi anywhere so he yelled. "hey Kyuu, whats wrong, I havent heard from you since I fought Madara?" he then saw a pair of blood red eyes open in front of him.

"**that's because when Madara sent you back in time, he stole a tail of my power, it might not sound like much, but having any amount of your power forcibly ripped out of you, tires you out. Now leave so I can sleep." **the Kyuubi responded, then closed his eyes, not leaving any room for argument.

As Naruto was leaving he mumbled something about 'grumpy foxs' he then opened his eyes back in his apartment, he looked at the clock and it was 7:30,

"Well, better get going, Kakashi will be there in an hour or so." he announced as he got up and grabbed his ninja bags and checked them. "_hmm 400 hundred shuriken, 150 kunai, 100 explosive notes, and about 50 sealing scrolls, and sealing brush and ink. That should be enough, I didn't realize a ran my supplies down that much fighting Madara though.."_

Absentmindedly. He then shun shined to training ground seven.

When he arrived at training ground seven he walked out of the woods and saw Sasuke and Sakura standing under a tree.

When Sakura saw Naruto walk up she took a deep breath.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? YOU'RE AN HOUR AND A HALF LATE!" she screamed, making Sasuke and Naruto wince.

"Well Kakashi-sensei's not here, so I don't think I'm late." Naruto replied coolly.

"bu well hump." Sakura stammered then just stopped talking.

They then all sat in silence for the next hour, only disrupted by the occasional growling of Sasuke's or Sakura's stomach growling, or Sakura asking Sasuke for a date after they got done here, which was always met either with silence, or a grunt.

Kakashi appeared in a swirl of leaves and the first thing that happened was. "YOU LATE!" from Sakura

"Yes, well I got lost on the road of life." Kakashi replied coolly.

"LIAR!" Sakura screeched making everyone else wince.

"Well, lets get on with your real genin exam " Kakashi started, and would of continues, but was stopped by Sakura saying,

"But we already became genin when we graduated the Academy." Sakura responded.

"Well no you actually didn't, that test was just to see if you might be able to become genin, this is the real test, and it has a 33% rate of failure." Kakashi said lightly.

Sakura started worrying that she might fail and not get to be with Sasuke, Sasuke was thinking _"humph, whatever it is, it will be easy." _and Naruto was thinking _"I really wish he would hurry up and start." _

"Now here is how the test will go " as he pulled out two bells "Your objective is to get these bells from me, if you get one, you pass, you don't you fail. Really its pretty simple.

"But there's only two bells?" Sakura asked questioningly

"Very observant pinky, that's because one of you will definitely fail." he responded.

Sasuke was thinking about what he said _"but never in the history of Konoha has there been a three man team, its always three genin and a jounin sensei. I wonder if they changed it? Or if hes allowed to do that?" _Sasuke thought.

"_oh no, what if I fail and have to back to the academy, wait, theres no way Naruto will beat me!" _she worried, then finished off strong.

"Oh, and you have till noon." Kakashi said as he pulled out a alarm clock, and set it down on a stump. "now if your going to have any chance of getting a bell, you must come at me with the intent to kill." he siad, getting shocked looks from Sakura and Sasuke, although Sasuke tried to hide it, and a bored look from Naruto. "Begin!" he shouted as they all disappeared_._

_Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! See ya!_

_gorutovssageta_


	2. The Bell Test

_Happy New Year's! OK, second chapter of Naruto: Rewind. Like I said, I'm basically redoing all of the earlier chapter's right now, making it more of my style of writing. Some thing's will be taken out while some thing's will stay. Such as the harem, I want to do a vote on what you would like to see as the harem of this story. Their will be five allowed in: Older women are allowed as well. OK, on to the chapter! I do not own Naruto. _

"Oh, and you have till noon." Kakashi added as he pulled out an alarm clock and set it down on a stump. "Now, if you're going to have any chance of getting a bell, you must come at me with the intent to kill." Sakura gasped at this statement while Sasuke snickered while Naruto yawned.

"Now, begin!" Kakashi shouted as Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto each took off in their own direction. Naruto disappeared with a body flicker as Sasuke and Sakura disappeared into the forest.

Sasuke was currently hiding in tree about 200 yards away from Kakashi, and was trying to come up with an attack plan.

_"Whatever I do, I'll need a distraction, after all he's jonin level and I'm only a genin," _Sasuke contemplated, then went to find someone to be a distraction. "_I bet I can use that useless girl..."_

Sakura was hiding in some bushes, about 100 yards from where Kakashi was.

_"I need to find Sasuke, I bet he will already have the bells when I find him!" _Sakura thought energetically, then leapt off into the woods to find Sasuke. _"I hope I don't run into that idiot Naruto..."_

Naruto was sitting underneath a tree in Training Ground 12, as he had his clones watching Sasuke and Sakura, and one taking his place.

_"Hmm, I wonder if I can get them to work together to pass?" _the blond shinobi thought as he disappeared in a swirl of blue flames. _"Better watch out for Kakashi-sensei though..."_

Naruto landed beside Sasuke, who was watching Kakashi. Sasuke jumped and looked at Naruto.

"What are you doing here?" he asked viciously, still wondering how this dobe sneaked up on him. "Can't you see I'm about to make my move?"

"Look Sasuke, we need to work together." Naruto answered. "Just trust me when I say that if we work together, we'll get the bells."

"Humph, I can get the bells on my own." Sasuke responded, and was about to leave the scene before Naruto took ahold of his arm.

"Sasuke, just think about it for a second has there ever been a three man team in the history of Konoha?" Naruto asked. "No, there hasn't, which means, he either passes us all, or fails us all."

Sasuke thought about for a second, then sat back down,

"OK, then what's this test about?" Sasuke asked. "Since you seem to know so much about it."

"Well, I think it's a test to see if we can work together to accomplish our mission, that's why he tried to pit us against each other." Naruto replied intelligently. "Think about it, no mission has ever been accomplished by one's own abilities. He must be testing us to see if we're able to act as a team on a mission."

Now that Sasuke thought about it, it would make sense.

"OK, so the whole point of this is teamwork, then we need to find Sakura, and come up with a plan." Sasuke responded after thinking it over for a second. Naruto nodded, and they both took off through the woods to find Sakura.

Sakura was currently running through the woods, when she heard "Sakura, h-help." Sakura paled, and ran as fast as she could towards where she heard the voice come from. As soon as she ran into the clearing she froze, there was Sasuke, beaten and bloody on the ground, with kunai and shuriken littered throughout the Uchiha's body. So what did she do? She fainted.

Kakashi appeared on a tree branch, looking down at her,

"_Lesson one, genjutsu. hmm, and she was supposed to be the best in her class at genjutsu," _Kakashi thought as he shook his head in disappointment. _"Now, to find the other two..."_

"Hey look, there she is!" Naruto stated when he spotted Sakura lying on the ground. "She looked like she passed out from some type of genjutsu most likely."

"Whatever it was, we need to wake her up." Sasuke said, then reached out and shook her. Getting no response, he shook the pink haired girl harder.

"Hey stop, I got a way to wake her up." Naruto said as he made a hand sign and shot a small stream of water at her, which caused Sakura to spring up in surprise.

"Huh, what h-happened?" she asked as she looked around, her eyes then landed on Sasuke. "W-wait, you had been... Sasuke, are you OK?"

"I told you, Kakashi-sensei put her under a genjutsu," Naruto stated. "Sakura, are you hurt?"

She took a second to process that she was under a genjutsu, and that Sasuke wasn't dead. After she recognized Naruto's question she shook her head.

"No, I'm fine." she said as she got up. "So what's going on? What's the plan to get the bells?"

"We find a place to hide, then come up with a plan to launch an assault on Kakashi-sensei," Naruto answered as he got up and was about to take off into the woods.

"Wait, who made you leader?" Sakura asked angrily, "I mean Sasuke should be the leader, he's better suited for it anyway!"

"Well, does Sasuke have a plan that will let all of us pass?" Naruto responded with annoyance, then looked at her expectantly.

She just looked at him, then back at Sasuke, expecting him to say yes, but he just shook his head no. She silenced herself as she followed Sasuke and Naruto into the woods.

When Naruto got to where he was looking for, he then walked over to a fairly large tree, and dropped down into a hole next to the base of it, that was mostly hidden by the tall grass, and tree roots.

Sasuke shrugged and followed him inside, Sakura following as well.

"Hey Naruto, where are we?" Sakura asked as she looked around. It was a relatively small cave, about 10x10 feet, and it was only about 6 foot deep. the only light came from the hole they had just came through.

"Well, I found it earlier, when the exam started." Naruto stated, he couldn't really tell them that he found it 5 years in the future.

Sasuke thought it was a little suspicious that he would of found it, as it was at least 700 yards away from where they started, but he kept his mouth shut, they had more important things to do.

"OK Dobe, whats this plan you have that we can all pass?" Sasuke asked as Sakura nodded.

Naruto ignored that he was being basically ordered around,

"Well this is what were going to do " he said, then laid out his plan for them.

"OK, I think it will work and we will get the bells, but that doesn't explain how we will all pass." Sasuke stated questioningly.

"Well, just leave that part to me." Naruto answered, as he knew when Kakashi saw them working together they would pass.

"OK, lets go it's almost noon." Sasuke announced as Naruto and Sakura nodded, and they all exited the cave, and headed towards where Kakashi was.

_"Hm, its almost noon, I wonder when they will attack, or maybe they just gave up." _Kakashi thought with a sigh. As he opened his Makeout Paradise novel, a snap of a twig alerted the jonin as Sakura and Naruto came from the bushes. Naruto swung at Kakashi, who dodged as Sakura tossed a kunai at the Mirror Ninja's chest, which he caught in mid-air. As Kakashi was occupied by Naruto and Sakura, Sasuke sneaked up on the jonin, his hand outstretched for the bells.

"Ahh, so using Sakura and Naruto as a distraction, good thinking Sasuke." Kakashi stated as Sasuke took off at Kakashi, who disappeared in a cloud of smoke as Sasuke took a swing at him from behind. Kakashi appeared on a tree branch from above where Sasuke was currently standing, reopening his book as Naruto nodded at Sasuke. Sasuke nodded as he charged at Kakashi, sending a litter of shuriken at Kakashi, who seemingly allowed himself to be hit with each of them. Kakashi reappeared in a cloud of smoke behind Naruto and Sakura, who moved aside as Sasuke went charging at Kakashi, making hand signs as he ran.

"Katon Ryuuka no Jutsu!" Sasuke roared as he sent a fireball at Kakashi, which hit the jonin right on the mark, or so they thought. As the smoke cleared, Kakashi had disappeared, nowhere to be found.

"Where is he?" Sasuke asked as Naruto smiled.

"We need to go aerial, everyone in the trees!" Naruto shouted as Sasuke, Sakura, and himself jumped into a tree, Kakashi emerging from the ground in shock.

_"How could he had possibly anticipated my attack?" _Kakashi thought as he placed his book in the pouch on his back pocket. "_I thought this kid was dead last in everything? How did he suddenly become a ninja genius? Maybe it's just me..." _

Kakashi quickly pulled out a kunai and blocked the hail of shuriken and kunai that came at him from Sasuke and Naruto from the trees. He scanned the area for Naruto, who had appeared before him, running at full speed toward the Mirror Ninja. He swayed as Naruto took a swing at his chest, then jumped in the air as he followed up with a sweep kick. Naruto darted forward and went for a palm strike to the face but it was blocked. Kakashi then blocked several incoming punches and kicks from the fierce blond shinobi, then jumped back to readjust himself. Sasuke saw Naruto had Kakashi distracted, which he decided to use the time to grab a bell, which Kakashi sensed at the exact moment. He rolled away, causing Sasuke to fall forward, but Naruto saw this as an opportunity.

"Sasuke, use the Fire Style: Fireball jutsu, now!" Naruto shouted as he continued to distract Kakashi. Sasuke was confused for a second, but did it anyway and launched a medium sized fireball at Kakashi. Naruto, who had finished a set of his own hand signs pointed his hand at Kakashi.

"Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!" Naruto shouted as he shot a giant gust of wind in Kakashi's direction, strengthening the fireball, tripling it in size.

Kakashi's eyes widened, he had been ready to dodge the smaller fireball, but wasn't sure if could dodge the larger one. For a brief moment, Kakashi activated the Sharingan, using it to find the weakest point of the jutsu. As he did, he barrel rolled in that direction, which caused him to be hit, but only slightly.

As soon as he landed, Naruto charged at him, taking a swing at Kakashi, who caught the fist in mid-air. Kakashi kneed Naruto in the chest, then tossed him onto the ground, which then caused Naruto to disappear in a cloud of smoke.

_"I've been fighting a Shadow Clone this whole time?" _Kakashi thought as he looked at the ground in shock.

He didn't have time to ponder on it however as Sasuke charged at him, he ducked under a snap kick, then blocked a few punches, then tried, and connected with a back hand fist to Sasuke's chest sending him flying a few feet.

He then grabbed a hand that went for the bells, it was Sakura, he then blocked a spinning kick, and threw her a few feet away.

He sighed, but had no time to relax as he rolled to the side to avoid a few small fireballs that Sasuke launched at him. He then blocked a kick from Naruto, and a punch from Sasuke, he then caught Sasuke's fist, Naruto went for a roundhouse kick to his chest which he blocked, still holding on to Sasuke, who tried for the bells, but was thrown away at the last second by Kakashi. Who blocked a kick from Naruto, then grabbed a punch meant for his stomach, then went for a punch to Naruto's face, who caught it.

Just then another Naruto leapt out from the forest, and ran towards him, realizing Naruto's plan was to let his clone get the bells, he let go of Naruto's fist, but then before he could move, Naruto grabbed his hand.

In a desperate attempt to get free, Kakashi jumped up into the air and spun, forcing Naruto to lose his grip enough for him to escape. They both landed gracefully on there feet. Kakashi smiled.

"That was good, you almost had me."

It was then he saw Naruto smirk. He was confused for a second but then Naruto raised his hand up and pointed to Sasuke, who was smirking and holding the two bells.

Kakashi was dumbstruck. "B-but, when?" he asked.

"When you jumped up, after I lost my grip I grabbed them and tossed them to Sasuke, and since they were jingling the whole time you were in motion, you didn't notice they were gone.

Kakashi smirked, this was not only the first time a genin team had worked as a team to pass his test, but it was also the first time anyone had gotten a bell.

"Well don't rest, now you have to decide who passes, and who fails," Kakashi stated as he sat down to rest, and of course to read his book.

Sasuke tossed Naruto one of the bells, who looked at it for a second, then tossed it to Sakura, who looked confused.

"But Naruto, you and Sasuke got the bells, I should go back to the academy, not you." she said then tossed it back to Naruto, who caught it and tossed it back, Sakura caught it and gave him a frustrated look, and tossed it back. Naruto caught it and tossed it back, she caught it and got a little upset, and threw it at his face, he caught it and threw it back, she caught it and tossed it back to him, he then caught it and looked at it for a second. Sakura smirked she had won! That is until Naruto threw it to Sasuke. Sasuke just looked at him like he was crazy, as he grinned.

Kakashi then stood up and chuckled.

"Hmm... well you don't have to decide who goes back, as you all pass." he said with an eye smile.

They all just Sasuke and Sakura just face-falted while Naruto grinned.

"B-but Kakashi sensei, why do we all pass?" Sakura asked

"Well this test was about teamwork, and weather or not you all could work together, even when pitted against each other," he answered.

"So in other words getting the bells were pointless, as long as we worked as a team we would of passed?" Sasuke asked in an aggravated tone.

"Yep." Kakashi said with an eye smile. "Well that's all for today, meet back here tomorrow at 7 and we will start missions and training."

"So by 7, you mean 10 right?" Naruto asked with a smirk as Kakashi disappeared in a cloud of smoke without answering.

"Well see you guys tomorrow." Naruto said as he turned around and started to walk away.

"Bye Sasuke, Naruto." Sakura said as she turned around and headed home, surprising both Naruto and Sasuke that she didn't ask Sasuke for a date.

_"After seeing how much farther ahead of me they are, I really need to start training seriously. After all, Sasuke wouldn't want to be with a weak girl." _Sakura thought on her way home. She was determined to get stronger, even if that meant giving up on Sasuke.

_OK, so how was it? Next chapter will be up after New Year's! PEACE!_

_gorutovssageta_


	3. Training Regimen

_New chapter of Naruto: Rewind! I do not own Naruto! _

"Well, see you guy's tomorrow," Naruto announced as he turned around to head back to his apartment. Sasuke gave a slight grunt as Sakura looked up at the sky for a moment.

"Sasuke, Naruto, I'll see you later," Sakura stated, surprising both Sasuke and Naruto that the pink haired shinobi didn't beg Sasuke for a date.

"Yeah... see you later Sakura," Naruto responded as he scratched the back of his head in confusion. _"Wow, I must be changing the past more than I expected..."_

"_After seeing how much farther ahead of me they are, I really need to start training seriously,"  
><em>Sakura thought on her way home. _"I know Sasuke wouldn;t want to date a weak girl..." _She was determined to get stronger, even if that meant giving up on Sasuke.

When Sakura got home that night, she went up to her room to find her old Academy textbook on solo training. She found a booklet on her desk on building muscle while gaining endurance and stamina. She studied the first page, which listed the first training drill.

_Fifty pushups,_

_thirty crunches,_

_thirty pullups,_

_and a one mile jog._

"_And this is the basic workout," _Sakura thought as she began to have doubt's, but remembered why she must do this.

"_I've got to get stronger, no matter what I've got to do!" _Sakura screamed inside her head as she did her pull up's. "_This is for you... Sasuke!" _

After finally finishing her physical training, she moved on to ninjutsu training, along with genjutsu and taijutsu training.

Sasuke was currently sitting in the Uchiha Compund, his eye's closed as he did image training. In his mind, he stood in the middle of the Uchiha Compund, his eye's focused on the man that stood before him. It was Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke's older brother that had slaughtered his entire clan when he was just a boy. Sasuke sent several shuriken at Itachi as Itachi disappeared in a cloud of smoke to avoid the barrage. Itachi appeared to the side of Sasuke, trying to kick him as Sasuke ducked to avoid it. Sasuke blocked a punch from Itachi by covering his chest with his arm's as Itachi took the punch, then sent two shuriken that he had hidden in his palm at Itachi, who rolled away from the attack. As Itachi rolled, Sasuke made several hand sign's, using the Fire Style: Grand Fireball jutsu to follow up the earlier attack. As the giant fireball closed in on Itachi, he sent his own fireball at Sasuke's fireball, which battled as Sasuke poured out all of his strength into the attack. Both fireball's exploded as they canceled each other out, Sasuke doing a back flip to avoid the explosion. As he did, Itachi appeared behind him, taking him by the back of his neck. Sasuke growled as he used his own arm to break free, then turned. Itachi only grinned as his Sharingan changed, from normal to a brand new Sharingan. This was the Sharingan that Sasuke had seen twice in his life, once when Itachi had gotten angry over a conversation with fellow Uchiha's, second on the night the older Uchiha slaughtered the Uchiha clan. Sasuke's eye's widened as he stumbled backward, falling to the ground as Itachi loomed over him.

_"Foolish little brother..." _Itachi murmured as Sasuke's eye's snapped open, taking a deep breath as he wiped the sweat off his brow. Sasuke growled as he slammed his palm into the ground before him.

"I will get stronger. I will defeat Itachi!" Sasuke roared as he stood up to do actual training.

Naruto was standing in the middle of a large training field, without his shape shifting jutsu on. He had just created an army of about 500 Shadow Clone's, and about 200 Chakra Clone's.

"Alright, you know what to do," he instructed as they immediately started to do various training exercise's, anything from chakra control to high level ninjutsu. After doing this, he then went on to do physical training along with any other exercise training the shinobi could think of. At about a quarter till eight he had his clones start dispersing in group's of ten, to avoid the massive headache and extreme wear on your muscles that came when you dispersed that many clones at once.

After all the clone's dispersed, it was eight, so he put back up his disguise. As he walked back to his apartment he was contemplating.

_"I wonder if I should tell the old man about what happened, I wonder if he would even believe me? I guess ill go and talk to him tomorrow after training and a mission," _Naruto thought as he walked home. _"Maybe I'll send a clone to do that mission tomorrow. There's really no need for me to go..."_

He unlocked his front door, taking off his jacket as he plopped into bed. Taking off his headband and unlatching his belt, he went into the kitchen to fix a meal. He decided to fix a ramen stir fry, along with a large glass of milk. After finishing his dinner, he went into the shower. As the shower water rained over the shinobi's head, he thought of what he would do about the future to come.

_"Should I tell Sasuke the truth about Itachi, maybe get Itachi to leave the Akatsuki?" _Naruto wondered as he stroked his chin. _"So much knowledge of the future, but I don't know what I should do..." _Naruto stepped out the shower, dripping wet as he wrapped a towel around his body. The shinobi dried his body as he laid down in bed, fully clothed now. He looked up at the ceiling for a moment before closing his eye's to go to sleep. As he did, he sensed a chakra in the area beyond one that should be around the village at this time.

Naruto's eyes snapped open, quickly sitting up as he unsealed a kunai from his left arm and looked around for the chakra signature he had just felt. He reached out his senses and found that it was on a building across the street. By the feel of it, the person had to be at least an ANBU level. It was then that it hit him that it must have been.

"I remember the old man said he had ANBU watch over me when I was little, and for a little while after a became a genin to protect me from anyone that might attack me." he said to himself as he laid back down, and went back to sleep.

When he woke up, he was looking at a dark sewer like place.

"Uhh, I was really hoping to just go to sleep, and when did this place turn back into a sewer?" he stated as he concentrated, and it turned into a dark rocky place, that had lava running through it. He then proceded to walk along the winding path and eventually found Kyuubi, who instead of being in a cage, just had a collar with the kanji for 'seal' on it.

"Well fox, what did you want?" Naruto asked with annoyance in his tone. Kyuubi ignored the way Naruto spoke to him.

**"Well, I brought you here to tell you something important," **Kyuubi replied.

Naruto waited for the fox to continue, but it just sat there and looked at him.

"OK, I'll go for it, what did you deem important enough to drag me down here for?" Naruto replied.

"**Well, you remember that forbidden jutsu Madara used on you?" **Kyuubi asked. Naruto just deadpanned,

"No, I forgot that jutsu that almost killed me," he replied sarcastically. "Why?"

**"Well, it when he did that, it made your body lose some of it's molecular stability that it gained when you turned about 18," **Kyuubi replied.

"So what does that have to do with dragging me in here, when I could be sleeping?" Naruto asked, slightly angry.

Kyuubi smirked, it was so easy to get these humans riled up,

**"Well, the instability will allow me to make some changes to your body, that I could've done when you were a child but didn't because I was still mad that your dad had the nerve to seal me inside of you." **Kyuubi replied.

"I do remember you telling me something about that, what it was enhanced senses like I have now but I wouldn't have to constantly be sending chakra to them? And a few other things, but I don't remember," Naruto asked.

The Kyuubi nodded.

**"Yes, it will give you enhanced senses without the use of chakra, it will double your healing factor and your muscles won't atrophy from lack of use," **the Kyuubi replied.

Naruto thought it over for a second.

"But will it make me a hanyou?" (half demon) he asked unsurely.

"**No, it will not, it will push your body to the limit of what a human body can do." **the Kyuubi replied, putting Naruto's question to rest.

"Well then I don't see a problem with it, when will it be done?" he asked, slightly excited.

"**Probably by the time you wake up, though you will feel sore for a few hours from the drastic change your body has underwent," **the Kyuubi replied after thinking about it for a moment.

"Ok, thanks Kyuubi." Naruto responded as he turned to leave, as he was walking out he heard Kyuubi whisper something about 'not letting his container be weak'

Naruto smirked, and faded from his mindscape, and into deep sleep. As he did Kyuubi looked over at a part of Naruto that seemed to be dormant, a sealed Kekkai Genkai supposed to be in the area...

**"I wonder if it is..." **Kyuubi thought as he stared at the area.

When Sakura woke up, she got up, and after taking a short shower, and getting dressed, she sat down at the table where her mom was just putting breakfast out.

"Oh hey honey, I thought you were on a diet?" her mom asked as she saw Sakura putting a considerable amount of food on her plate

"Well, I need more food, to keep me going through the training I just started," Sakura responded as she shoveled the food in her mouth. Although she was still a little unsure of weather or not she would get fat. Her mom just nodded, she never liked her daughter being on a diet in the first place, so who was she to argue? After eating, Sakura left to go meet her team.

When she got to training ground seven, she saw Sasuke walking up, she walked up to him.

"Hey Sasuke, can I ask you a question?" she asked hopefully.

Sasuke groaned in his head, he just knew she was going to ask him for a date.

"Sure Sakura, whats your question?" he asked slightly hesitantly.

"Well, I was wondering if you would help me with my taijutsu, I'm not sure how good my form is but I thought you might at least could help a little," she asked.

Sasuke was about to reply no, but then he actually thought about her question. Sakura was asking for help with training. After coming out of his shock, he nodded his head.

"Sure, although I'm not to good at the academy style, as I use the Uchiha style," he responded.

"Great, thanks Sasuke!" she replied happily.

Sasuke then started to correct Sakura in the errors he saw in her form.

"Well, you've actually improved a lot in the last hour Sakura, just make sure you don't fall back into the messed up stance's you were using." he said helpfully.

"Thanks Sasuke, I only did it with your help though and I will." she replied, happy that she was getting better.

They then both looked over when they heard clapping coming from behind them.

"Who knew Sasuke would ever do anything but brood all day? And who knew Sakura would actually train?" Naruto asked teasingly.

Sasuke just grunted.

"At least I eat something other then ramen all the time," Sasuke shot back.

"Yeah, and at least I'm not a trainaholic like you," Sakura shot at Naruto.

"There's nothing wrong with ramen, it's good! And there's nothing wrong with training all the time!" Naruto shouted back in a childish manner.

Then they all bursted out laughing, well Sasuke smiled, which was his equivalent of laughing.

When Kakashi body flickered into existence, he just scratched his head when he saw them laughing.

"Did I miss something?" he asked rhetorically.

After seeing Kakashi appear they all got up.

"So what's first Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Well I think training, then a mission." he replied lazily. "First, I want you all to do a little warm up, 20 pushups, squats, and a 10 minute jog."

They all immediately set out to do what they were told. After finishing in a relatively short time, Kakashi stood by as Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura awaited instructions.

"Ok now what?" Naruto asked.

"Well now your going to climb tree's," Kakashi responded.

Sasuke and Sakura looked at him like he was crazy.

"OK, let me demonstrate." he said as he walked over to a tree, did a hand sign then walked up it without using his hands. "I guess tree walking would be a better name for it, you do it by sending chakra to your feet to much and you blow off, to little and you fall off, pretty simple really."

"Doesn't seem too difficult," Sakura commented as Sasuke nodded.

"Use these to mark your progress." Kakashi stated as he went and leaned against a tree to watch them .and read his book.

They all picked up the kunai and Sasuke tried first, made to 3 feet before he fell off, next Sakura tried, and made it 12 feet before falling off. Sasuke growled at that, until Naruto put a hand on his shoulder.

"She has smaller reserves, so its going to be easier for her." he said assuringly. Sasuke seemed to lighten up a little. He then tried again and made it to 10 feet before marking his place and falling back off.

Naruto was keeping a similar height to Sasuke, so as not to give away his strength.

On her second try, Sakura made it to the top.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei, I made it!" she shouted.

Kakashi looked up.

"Good job Sakura, now run up and down it to improve your stamina," Kakashi responded/

Sakura nodded.

"Ok." she replied and started the training.

In a couple hours, Sasuke and Naruto had gotten tree climbing down, so they went and took a couple D-rank missions then left for the day**.**

_OK, so how was it? Next chapter coming out soon! _

_gorutovssageta_


	4. The New Rikudo Sennin

_Welcome to the newest chapter of Naruto: Rewind! I do not own anything but the story itself!_

Naruto was keeping to a similar height to Sasuke, so as not to give away any of his true strength.

On her second try, Sakura finally made it to the top.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei, I made it!" she exclaimed happily as she glanced down at Naruto and Sasuke, Naruto responding with a good natured thumb's up while Sasuke gave a slight grunt of approval.

Kakashi looked up from his book, almost astounded that Sakura has such chakra control for her age.

"Very good Sakura, now let's focus on some simple strength training while the boy's finish up," Kakashi responded as he placed the book inside the back of his pocket.

Sakura gave Kakashi a nod as she began to train, Sasuke and Naruto resuming their own training.

In a mere couple of hours, Sasuke and Naruto had gotten the basic's of the tree climbing exercise down, managing to climb to the top of the tree as Sakura did. As Naruto and Sasuke finished up, Sakura was completing her strength training as well.

"Alright, let's go over one more exercise before I send you all home," Kakashi interjected as the shinobi prepared to pack up their belonging's to return home. "Since I have you all here, I'd like to administer a little test. Don't worry, their isn't a way that any of you can fail, so relax. It's simple, I want each of you to take a slip of this special paper. Concentrating all of your chakra into that slip of paper, I'd like to see all of your chakra nature's so I know what I'm dealing with."

Naruto let out a slight scream as he listened to what Kakashi was explaining to him. In his time, he had mastered most of all the release's, including the Wind, Water, Fire, Lightning, Earth, even the Ying and Yang release. So if he was tested, the paper would do a whole lot more than it was supposed to do for a mere genin. Naruto shrugged as he took the sheet of paper from Kakashi's hand. He knew he to, or risk looking even more suspicious when he denied the paper. Naruto circulated his chakra through the paper, the paper first slightly cutting in the middle. Then it went damp, followed by crinkling in several area's. Then it went on fire, followed by turning into dust. Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke looked on in awe as this occurred, Kakashi absolutely speechless.

"How did you… you have all nature type's!" Kakashi stammered as he looked at Sakura and Sasuke's paper, which were doing absolutely nothing. But Sasuke's crinkled in several area's, then lit itself on fire.

"You have the lightning release along with the fire release, as expected from an Uchiha," Kakashi told Sasuke, who seemed quite pleased by this discovery.

"What about mine Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked, her paper not even slightly touched.

"Your type is undetermined right now, it will become clear after you develop as a shinobi," Kakashi explained to her, which seemed to relieve the kunoichi. "Naruto, you might be the only genin in history to ever have all chakra nature's at your age. This is groundbreaking, there is so much to teach you!" Sasuke grunted unhappily as he tried to swallow this news. Naruto was just t advancing past him, so easily in fact. It seemed like the once troublemaker has turned into a superstar overnight.

"Kakashi-sensei, what can you teach me?" Sasuke asked, Kakashi rubbing his chin slightly as he thought of a jutsu that would suit the Uchiha.

"I have a jutsu I can teach you that is very powerful Sasuke, but you're not ready yet to learn it," Kakashi answered, Sasuke growling slightly at the answer he received. "Be patient, your time will come. But for now, just focus on building your strength."

Sasuke gave Naruto a questionable glance as he packed up his training gear, taking off toward the Uchiha compound while Naruto and Sakura stayed with Kakashi. He was determined to get stronger… even if he had to do it on his own.

After getting back to her house, all Sakura felt like doing was getting some sleep, but shek new she had to train. The kunoichi settled with getting a quick bite to eat before taking on the training. As Sakura chewed thoughfully on a banana, she thought about the developing Naruto, who was beginning to cause Sasuke to go into his shadow. Though she did not want to admit it, Naruto had really improved, from being the worst student to acceling at almost everything he tried. But Sasuke was still her heart, and she was determined to win his love by showing him a true kunoichi. She began her strenuous workout, doing everything in the intermediate Academy training book. She did the same as the previous day. After finishing her workout, she practiced on building up her stamina and reserves by running up and down a tree. After she finished all this, it was around seven o-clock, so she went inside and took a shower, then collapsed on her bed, and was asleep in the matter of seconds.

Meanwhile

Sasuke had come home, or at least to where he lived, in a slightly better mood, from not having to deal with Sakura pestering him for a date all day. He then proceeded to do his normal workout. 120 pushups, 100 squats, 100 pull-ups, and ten laps around the Uchiha training grounds. After that, he decided he wanted to learn a new jutsu, forgetting completely about what Kakashi spoke about earlier.

After searching through the files of various fire release jutsu's in the Uchiha library, and a few new lightning release type jutsu's, he came across a technique called Fire Release: Flame Barrier. It was a type of ninjutsu that allowed the user to build a wall of intense flames around themselves, a good defensive type ninjutsu. Sasuke liked the sound of that, but after reading over the instructions, he also found out the user must have a very high level of chakra. It was not a type of ninjutsu for a genin, who has very limited chakra, to be wasting time on. So after searching through a few more jutsu, he came across a C-Rank lightning release jutsu. It allowed the user to charge up a ball of lightning in his/her hand, then launch it at an opponent in a bolt of lightning. He memorized the hand signs, and then went to the training field to perfect it.

The first time he tried it, he sent 500 volts of electricity through his body, paralyzing him for a few minutes. After recovering from that attempt, he tried again, this time going at a much slower pace. A orb of lightning started to form in his hand, after reaching about baseball size, he aimed his hand at a tree about 50 yards away, then the lightning bolt shot from his hand, but only made it about 10 yards, before fizzling out.

He growled in frustration, but went through the hand signs again. After forming a slightly larger lightning ball in his hand, he shot again, making it about 15 yards.

Time skip 2 hours later

After two hours of constant practicing, and a chakra and food pill, he had managed to get it to go the full fifty yards he had been targeting. Tomorrow he was going to try to get the full distance that it had stated in the instructions, of 150 yards.

Meanwhile

Naruto, after Kakashi had dismissed them, had went to the training ground 44 to practice so he wouldn't be disturbed. The only person he knew that was in these woods a lot was Anko, and he could sense her, or anyone else for that matter in time to escape.

He then came out of his henge, (I'm just going to say henge, but when I do I mean he is shapeshifted.) and made several hundred clones. As soon as they came into existence they got to work, some on chakra control, some on jutsu, some on physical exercise.

He then started on his own training, and noticed several changes to his body, so he stopped his training so he could go visit Kurama and find out what exactly he did to his body. He sat down in lotus position and concentrated.

**Mindscape**

Naruto appeared in his mindscape, and made his way across all the winding paths until he eventually found Kurama, who was sleeping as usual.

"Seriously, is all you do is sleep?" Naruto asked accusingly.

"**Well if I had something else to do in here, I might not sleep all the time!" **Kurama replied with a snort. **"Well, what is the reason that you graced me with your presence?" **

"I just wanted to know what all exactly you did to my body?" Naruto asked, as he took a seat in a chair that rose from out of the ground.

"**Ahh I see. Well where do I begin, I altered your muscles, making them much denser, making them learn muscle memory faster, as well as not atrophy. I altered your eyes and nose to be of that on par with an Inazuka's, and your eyesight, during the day will match anyone's, and at night only someone with a very powerful Sharingan could beat you. I've increased your reflexes to be nearly on par with someone with a Sharingan. I doubled your healing factor you already had. I've also altered your chakra network, so now you can handle all of my chakra with ease, though it will require a week or two of recuperation after doing so if you go above a certain amount. But I do not see you ever needing to use my power again, but I figured while I was at, why not," **Kurama explained with a smirk.

As the blond shinobi hadn't used his chakra in over three years now.

"**Also I've made your bones denser, making them nearly impossible to break for anyone under Kage level. I've also increased your field of vision slightly, but nothing too noticeable," ** Kurama continued, clearly happy with his work.

"Oh, is that all?" Naruto deadpanned, clearly not expecting Kurama to change so much.

"**One more thing, if you have any children, this will pass on to them, although over generations, it will get weaker." **Kurama replied offhandedly.

"So it will be passed on like a bloodline?" the blond shinobi asked curiously.

"**Yes, but unlike a bloodline, of which you only really need basic ninja abilities, which makes clans like the Hyuuga and Uchiha rely on them so much, your abilities will only be a small aid in battle, compared to others, much like the Nara's 'shadow' bloodline, it is nothing without shinobi skills to match it." **

"Great, I like it, it also prevents my descendants from coming to rely on it like the Hyuuga or Uchiha. Well that's all I wanted Kurama." Naruto said as he turned around and was about to leave the mindscape.

"**By the way Naruto, I've also been trying to unlock a dormant Kekkai Genkai that is inside of you," **Kurama added, making Naruto turn back around. **"I don't know what it is, it's more likely to be a visual prowess like the Sharingan or Byakugan, but it could also be the fabled Rinnegan." **

"You mean what Nagato had?" Naruto asked, Kurama nodding in response.

"**Yes, you are an Uzumaki just as Nagato was, you are a direct descendant of the Senju clan, meaning you would have the blood to be born with the ability. The first one to ever wield this was the Rikudo Sennin."**

"Kakashi-sensei always's told us that the Rikudo Sennin didn't exist, that the Rinnegan was just a mutation," Naruto responded, Kurama giving him a hmph.

"**The Rikudo Sennin is not a myth! When I was just a fledgling, he taught all of us Tailed Beast the meaning of life, though we all did take a different path than he anticipated," **Kurama stated, a certain nostalgic look going on the fox's face. **"He was like our father… he was also the most powerful man to ever exist as well. Naruto, you yourself have the ability to mirror the Rikudo Sennin in power one day, but you must continue to train. I'll keep trying to unlock this while you figure out how to get us back to our time."**

"Deal, let's do it together Kurama," Naruto replied as he left from the mindscape, a smile crossing his face as he did. "By the way, thank you for everything."

"**You're welcome….Naruto," **Kurama said as he drifted back to sleep.

When Naruto woke up, he looked around and saw it was already 8 o-clock. He had his shadow clones, and chakra clones dispel in small groups, while he made his way back to his apartment.

_Alright, time to vote on the harem that shall be taking place! It can be as many woman as you want (PLEASE NOT ONE HUNDRED LOL) in the Leaf, not in the Leaf, your choice! So tell me your decision, I'll tally up the votes and place up the results next chapter! Thanks for reading!_


	5. The White Devil

_New chapter of Naruto: Rewind! I own nothing but the story! _

When Naruto got back to his apartment, he decided he was going to head out to the city. Not to alert the Anbu that was guarding him, he had a clone of his young self sleep in his bed as the true Naruto shun shinned to the city to have a little fun.

After releasing his henge, he pulled a scroll from his pouch, channeling some chakra into it, a puff of smoke clouding the area around him. When it cleared, there Naruto stood dressed in a new wardrobe. He was wearing solid white ANBU style pants, with several pockets, he had on a white long sleeve shirt, with a solid white jonin style vest. He even had on a white mesh undershirt, belt, and equipment pouches. The only thing not white was a swirl on the back, with the kanji for 'devil' in solid black on the back of his shirt (Although you can't see it) and the back of the vest.

He smiled nostagically, it had been a while since he had worn this outfit. It was his signature uniform when he was in ANBU, so it brought back some old memories. After putting those old memories to the side, he remembered he had a few things he needed to do. So he set off through the village, avoiding all of the ANBU patrols, despite his seemingly easy to spot clothes.

After just a couple minutes of traveling, he arrived at the Hyuuga compound. He landed on a nearby wall, placing an all white ANBU mask on his face. He searched around, spotting several guard's guarding the compound.

He skillfully made it past the guards, going toward the main house. Naruto went through several corridors, until he was almost to his area of interest. But as he neared the area, two voices were heard approaching, Naruto giving a silent sigh as two guard's passed the area he was located.

Naruto was on the ceiling, using chakra to stick his feet against the wall. As the guard's passed, Naruto jumped down, going back on route. He walked down a few more corridors before finding the room he was looking for. He slid open the door, slipping in silently.

Naruto made several hand sign's, seals spreading out from his body and onto the floor, walls, and ceiling. He smiled with satisfaction, remembering when he invented the Privacy Jutsu, a jutsu didn't require seals to be drawn in the room.

Naruto walked up to the sleeping form of Hyuuga Hiashi, nudging him with his foot. Hiashi instantly awake, sitting up as he scanned the room with a kunai in his hand.

"Who are you?" Hiashi asked sharply as he kept his kunai concealed in his hand, spotting the masked shinobi in front of his bed.

"Me? Well my name's not really important, but what is important is what I have come to talk to you about," Naruto answered in a hoarse voice.

"Enough of this foolishness, guards!" Hiashi roared, but no one came to him. "Guards!"

"They can't hear you, there is a privacy seal placed on this room," Naruto explained. "No sound can get out, and no one can come in or leave."

Realizing that this man had come to take his life, Hiashi leaped from his bed, his Byakugan activated as he attacked Naruto with his concealed kunai. Naruto swayed from his attack, Hiashi swinging the kunai a few more time's in Naruto's radius. Naruto swayed from each attack, jumping back as he swayed from the last strike. Hiashi threw the kunai at Naruto, who deflected it with his own kunai, Hiashi running at Naruto at full speed, aiming for Naruto's main chakra point. As Hiashi entered Naruto's radius, Naruto swayed from the blow, pinning Hiashi against the wall in a choke hold.

"Let me go, immediately!" Hiashi ordered as Naruto snickered in response.

"Let's see, you just tried to kill me, so why would I want to do that?" Naruto asked sarcastically. "Now I will let you go, if you calm down and listen to what I got to say. Alright?"

Hiashi agreed, Naruto releasing him out the hold.

"So, what is it that you want?" Hiashi asked, slightly angry.

"Well if you would listen, I've already told you I just want to talk about something," Naruto answered.

"OK, well what exactly did you want to discuss?" Hiashi asked, in a slightly less hostile tone.

"First, is your treatment of your daughter Hinata," Naruto replied. "Just because she reminds you of your wife, doesn't mean you should push her away, train her into the ground, then insult her for not being good enough."

Hiashi went pale, as if he just seen a ghost.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about," Hiashi stammered.

"Don't play dumb, I know all about it, and no I'm not going to tell you how I know," Naruto remarked, answering Hiashi's unasked question. Seeing that Hiashi was about to speak, Naruto interrupted him.

"Just shut up and listen," Naruto continued. "I want you to think about this, by pushing Hinata away all you're doing is depriving yourself and your daughter of a relationship that you both need, you since your wife died. You also have been very closed off, and Hinata needs her father. Now, don't feel like you have to do it, just if you don't there will be consequences." Naruto let the threat hang in the air for a second, allowing Hiashi to absorb it all in.

Hiashi just sat there, thinking over what Naruto had said. Had he really been that bad? Had he really pushed everyone away? After thinking it over for a minute, he nodded in agreement.

"Now, I don't expect you to be father of the year, but just showing that you still care is a good start," Naruto said. "Now onto the next thing, I want you to get rid of the cage bird seal."

Hiashi sighed, almost feeling as if the stranger knew everything.

"I can't do that, the council would be in an outrage especially since I don't have a seal to replace it," Hiashi replied, sounding almost defeated.

Naruto silently reached into one of the pockets of his pants, Hiashi preparing himself for an attack, but Naruto pulled out a small scroll, throwing it to Hiashi.

"Inside that scroll is a replacement for the cage bird seal," Naruto explained. "It has no punishing, enslaving effect that the cage bird seal has. It is invisible once applied correctly, and prevents the eyes from being removed. Have your best seal ninja look at it, and if their any good they will tell you nearly the same thing. Now I will be back in a few days to discuss the details, if you agree." Naruto made a hand sign, turning off the privacy seal. He then shun shinned out the room, leaving Hiashi there looking dumbstruck. He didn't know how he was supposed to explain the new seal, but he had to somehow.

Hiashi laid back down, and went to sleep, determined to be at least a better father then he had been, and get the caged bird seal removed.

Naruto then headed back into the village to find his next target.

He landed in front of the Hokage mansion, one of the most secure places in the village. He made his way into the courtyard, sticking to the shadows. After avoiding the active patrol, he entered the building. He knew exactly where the Hokage's room was, it was getting there that was the problem. The Hokage mansion had one team of ANBU there at all times during the day, and two teams during the night.

He set off to the Hokage's room, after moving through the series of halls for a few minutes. He then suddenly heard two ANBU coming his way. After scanning the area, Naruto found there was no way to escape, he was in the middle of a long hallway. So he made several hand signs, being extra careful to only use the necessary amount of chakra to not to alert the ANBU. After finishing the hand signs he faded into the wall.

The ANBU walked b,y never knowing he was there. After they were far enough away, he released the jutsu, continuing on his way to the Hokage's room. After a few minutes of walking, he was at the Hokage's door. He slowly opened it, stepped in then closed the door, doing the same privacy jutsu as before.

The Hokage had sensed the spike in chakra a few minutes earlier, but he assumed it was just one of his ANBU, so he went back to sleep. He then awoke with a start as he sensed another spike in chakra, but this time it was inside his room.

He sat up in his bed and looked around, spotting the solid white stranger.

"If I may ask, who are you?" Sarutobi asked politely.

Naruto had no assumptions he could disarm the third Hokage as easily as he had Hiashi, so he chose to be nice.

"My true name is not really important, but if you must know, most people call me the Shiro Akuma, (white devil)" Naruto answered.

"Well, I must ask what you are doing here?" Sarutobi asked, curious of such a strange name.

"Well, I'm simply here to give you a warning," Naruto said more kindly, but in a very serious tone.

"And what exactly is this warning?" Sarutobi replied, sensing the seriousness in the stranger's voice.

"The warning is that in 6 months the snake hidden in grass will awaken and attack his home for banishing him," Naruto answered mysteriously. "Now if you don't mind I will be taking my leave." Naruto deactivated the privacy seal, shun shinning out the room.

Seconds later ANBU burst into the room,

"Hokage sama, are you ok? We felt the chakra burst," an ANBU in a bear mask asked.

"Yes yes, I'm fine, just return to your guard." Sarutobi answered.

The ANBU were confused, but followed their leaders orders none the less.

Sarutobi laid there thinking about what Naruto had said for several hours, and could only come up with on realistic answer: Orochimaru was going to attack in six months, during the chuunin exams. He sighed lightly, placing his head against his pillow.

"Im getting to old for this," Sarutobi moaned as he drifted off to sleep.

Naruto landed a few houses over from his apartment. He had his clone get up and go into the bathroom, shun shining in, dispersing the clone. He then used his henge, and walked back into his bedroom. The shinobi yawned as he laid down in his bed, knowing he got some work done, but their was so much more to do. Naruto then rolled over, falling into a deep slumber.

When he awoke the next day at 6, he felt like had a full night's sleep. He had a clone to make breakfast, then shun shined to Training Ground 44. He made 500 shadow clones, and 200 chakra clones,

"Alright I want half of the shadow clones to work on the advanced chakra control technique, and the other half to work on all five elemental manipulation 50 for each element. And I want the chakra clones to work on physical speed, strength, and stamina," Naruto ordered, then shun shined back to his apartment.

When he got there, his clone had just finished making breakfast. He gobbled it down, then had the clones do the dishes. Seeing as it was only seven, he had at least another hour before there was even a remote chance of Kakashi being there, so he just went back to Training Ground 44 and started his own workout, upping his resistance seals one level to 100.

After doing a long work out to get used to them, he shun shined to Training Ground 7, where a brooding Sasuke and a training Sakura were located.

"Hey Sasuke, Sakura..." Naruto said as he looked in bewilderment at the training Sakura.

"Oh, hey Naruto," Sakura answered with a slight grunt as she got up from doing push ups.

"Hm," was Sasuke's reply.

"So Sakura, what are you doing?" Naruto asked curiously, still unsure if his eye's weren't tricking him.

"Well I'm about to start taijutsu practice," she answered as she walked over to a bottle of water laying on the ground, taking a long swig of it.

"Oh, alright. What style are you using?" Naruto asked, not sure what made Sakura take being a ninja more seriously, but he was glad she did.

Sakura looked at him a little confused.

"The academy style. Why?" she asked curiously.

"Well, because I don't really think it suits you," Naruto replied.

"What do you mean is doesn't 'suit me'?" she asked.

She would of just tried to beat it out of him, but he was trying to help her, so she didn't try.

"Well what I mean, is some taijutsu styles don't fit some ninja, in fact there are many," Naruto answered. "One or two chuunin in the village still use the academy style, but they use it because it suits them. Like the Uchiha style, relies on speed and predicting your opponents movements. The Hyuuga style relies on the byakugan. And I think a style that was more fluid would suit you better."

Sakura thought it over for a little while, surprised that Naruto had a point.

"Well, do you have one?" she asked.

"Umm, no but I'm sure Kakashi-sensei does, he could probably even find you a teacher," Naruto answered.

Truthfully he at least knew the basics of over 12 taijutsu styles, but she didn't need to know that.

At around 8:30, Kakashi walked up to Training Ground Seven, but to his surprise he wasn't met with the loud screams of 'your late' from Sakura. All he was met with was the scowling face of Sasuke, a sweaty Sakura, and a sleeping Naruto.

He coughed to get there attention the shinobi all looking in his direction.

"So, what do you guys want to do first today training or missions?" he asked lazily.

_New chapter will be up real soon! Hope you enjoyed it, still looking for votes on the harem! PEACE! _

_gorutovssageta_


	6. Naruto and Sarutobi

_New chapter of Naruto: Rewind! I do not own Naruto. Please review! _

"Mission," Sakura stated simply.

"Training!" Naruto exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Hn," Sasuke merely grunted.

"OK then, mission it is!" Kakashi stated as he lead them all to the Hokage's tower.

When they got to the Hokage's tower, the secretary told them to go ahead and go inside. When they walked inside the office, Sarutobi looked up, buried in paperwork as usual.

"Ah Kakashi, what can I do for you and your team?" he asked polietly, either he was in a good mood, or he was just happy for the break from paperwork.

"Well, we were looking for a mission," Kakashi said lazily, never looking up from his Makeout Paradise book.

"Oh OK, well let's see what I've got for you," Sarutobi said as he pulled a manila envelope from the side of his desk, pulling out a sheet of white paper. "I have pulling weeds from a garden, walking the Inuzuka's dogs, helping harvest potatoes… Anything strike you?"

Naruto was laughing on the inside, it was about this time he would scream that he wanted a better mission than those, but he decided to stay quiet.

"Hmm, well I think harvesting potatoes sounds good," Kakashi said half heartedly.

"OK, well here you are. Dismissed!" Sarutobi stated as he handed Kakashi their mission scroll. Kakashi took the scroll, leaving the room alongside Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto. Sarutobi was about to go back to paperwork when Naruto walked back into the room, this time wearing a strange expression on his face.

"Ah Naruto, did you forget something?" he asked as he glanced up at the seemingly young shinobi.

"No I didn't, but I need to talk to you about something," Naruto answered in a serious tone.

"Oh OK, what do you need to talk to me about?" Sarutobi asked, expecting Naruto to complain about the mission.

"Well before I tell you, you need to tell those two ANBU hiding in those two corners to leave, and the one hiding in the roof," Naruto stated as he pointed to where they were located.

Sarutobi was beyond shocked, sure most jonin knew about the two ANBU in the corners, they were supposed to draw your attention away from the one in the roof. No one had ever found that one before…

After getting over his shock he motioned with his hand, signaling the ANBU to leave him be for the moment. Naruto made a quick hand-sign, activating his privacy seal he had placed before he returned home last night.

"So what is so important that I needed to get rid of them?" Sarutobi asked interestedly.

"Well frankly, I'm from the future." Naruto stated boldly, which earned him a small chuckle from Sarutobi.

"Oh, is that so, and I don't suppose you can prove it?" he asked matter of factly, really hoping Naruto was kidding.

Naruto dropped his henge and showed his true self, causing the old Hokage's jaw to drop.

"Well I think this is a start," he said with a slight grin.

As Sarutobi watched Naruto release his henge, he was now convinced at least enough to listen. Staring at him, he was a blue eyed, blond haired shinobi, about six foot tall, had shoulder length blonde hair, he was wearing black ANBU style pants but with several more pockets on them, a long sleeve mesh shirt, an black t-shirt, and over that a black cloak with blood red flames licking the bottom and ends of the sleeves. He was the spitting image of Minato, which didn't surprise the Hokage.

"OK, so if you're from the future, how did you get here?" Sarutobi asked with interest.

Naruto sat down in a chair, facing Sarutobi.

"Well I was about sixteen, and Madara Uchiha, who was revived by a shinobi known as Obito Uchiha, returned to cast a Tsukoyomi on the moon to enslave the entire world to his whim," Naruto explained. "Obito sacrificed himself, using the Rinne-Rebirth technique to fully resurrect Madara, who was planning to revive the Ten Tailed beast and become it's jinchuuriki. But we managed to seal the Ten Tailed beast away once it was revived, which lead to Madara retreating for the time being. We placed the sealed Juubi in the village, which lead to Madara's attack three years later, when he tried to forcefully capture the Juubi. He was sporting the same mask as Obito once wore, leading us to believe at first that Obito was somehow still alive. But after we battled him, he managed to defeat us all beside myself. I was going to use my ultimate jutsu to defeat him, but he used some new Mangekyou Sharingan technique to teleport me to the past. He did actually teleport me 200 feet below Konoha, but I was able to counter, managing to divert myself from teleporting into solid rock. And since two of the same things can't exist at the same time, me being stronger replaced my younger self."

Sarutobi just sat there in shock for several minutes, not speaking a single word.

"So when did you arrive in the past?" Sarutobi finally asked as several minutes.

"A day before the graduation exams," Naruto replied.

"Ok, so it all seems plausible, but how can you prove it?" Sarutobi asked suspiciously. "After all, there has only been two people that could even have a chance of going toe to toe with Madara Uchiha, and those two would be the Shodaime and Yodaime."

"Hmm, you could pick a squad of your best ANBU and have me fight them?" Naruto replied after thinking it over for a second.

Sarutobi thought over it for a few minutes, then came to a better conclusion.

"I actually have a better idea, I think you and me can have a spar, that way I can judge your skill directly," Sarutobi suggested.

"OK, but I think we should use the Hokage's personal training grounds, so we're away from prying eyes," Naruto responded.

Sarutobi was actually going to suggest that himself, so he nodded.

"When do you want to do this then?" he asked.

"Well really anytime is good for me, so your choice," Naruto answered.

"Ok, I say in three days," Hiruzen stated.

Naruto nodded, then stood up.

"Well I better be on my way, later jiji," Naruto said as he shun shined out the room.

Sarutobi just sat back down and sighed. He really was getting way to old for all this, he really needed to find a replacement, and soon.

Training Ground Seven

Team Seven had just finished their mission and were about to start training.

"Well, what do you want to work on?" Kakashi asked, he hadn't really intended to teach them much until a few minutes earlier, which changed Kakashi's mind.

_Flashback_

"Kakashi, can I talk to you for a minute?" Sarutobi asked, though Kakashi knew it was an order.

"Yes Hokage-sama, what did you need?" he asked half interestedly.

"Well, I want you to take training a team seriously, I don't want you to just slack off," Sarutobi commanded sternly. " If I find out you do, you will be demoted back to chuunin, and be taking D-Rank missions for a year."

Kakashi just paled and nodded.

"Dismissed." Hiruzan stated.

"Yeah…" Kakashi said, then left to catch up with his team.

Hiruzen smiled, if Naruto had not told him about how Kakashi 'trained' his team, he wouldn't of ever known. Now if what Naruto said was true, then he didn't need the training, but Sasuke and Sakura sure did.

_End flashback_

"How about a Fire Jutsu," Naruto asked.

"Well, I have no doubt that you and Sasuke could probably use a low level fire jutsu, but Sakura's reserves arent big enough yet." Kakashi said.

"Ok, so why don't you teach us a fire jutsu and teach her something else?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi was surpised, but thought it was a good idea, so he showed Naruto and Sasuke the hand signs for the 'Fire Style: Fire Wave technique' then went to go teach Sakura a genjutsu.

After about an hour and a half of training, Naruto and Sasuke had gotten the fire jutsu, although it was one Naruto already new, and Sakura had taken extremely well to genjutsu, he figured a chuunin would have a little trouble breaking it, she had also been able to dispel a low b-rank genjutsu he cast on her.

"Well that's all for today, ill see you guys tomorrow." Kakashi said as he shun shined out. They all said there good buys and went there separate ways.

The next three days went rather smoothly, Naruto and Sasuke had master the fire jutsu, to the point of only needing to do one hand-sign to use it, and Sakura and taken to genjutsu like a fish to water. Kakashi figured in a few months, he wouldn't be able to teach her any more in the way of genjutsu, and would have to pass her on to a genjutsu specialist for further training.

Team Seven had just received their mission for the day, and had left the Hokage's office, then Sarutobi told his guards he would be gone for a while, and shun shined to the Hokage's special training grounds, and found a waiting Naruto there.

"Well, how do you want to do this?" he asked Naruto.

"Well, the way I see it, we can just have an anything goes spar, or we can break it down into separate genjutsu, ninjutsu, taijutsu, and fuinjutsu matches. It really doesn't matter to me," Naruto answered.

Sarutobi thought about it for a second, "OK, then this is how we will do it…"

_It's a cliffy! Stay tuned for the next exciting chapter of Naruto: Rewind! _

_gorutovssageta_


End file.
